Hot Nights
by GeneaLady
Summary: When the temperature goes up in the city, it goes up in the Ricardos' bedroom as well.


Ricky wearily walked down the hall to the door of the apartment. Even though the Tropicana was air conditioned, a major heat wave had hit a few days ago and had seemed to suck all the energy out of the entire city. The club was still packed, to both Ricky and Mr. Abbott's relief, but Ricky noticed a decline in the number of people that danced after his show, the crowd choosing instead to just listen as Marco lead the band.

When he arrived at his door; however, Ricky felt slightly rejuvenated. While he loved coming home to Lucy every night, there was nothing like coming home to her after an exceptionally hard evening. He was beyond exhausted, but if his wife wanted to be intimate, well... he'd find the energy.

To his disappointment, Ricky walked into their bedroom to find Lucy already sound a sleep with her back to him, covered in a single sheet pulled up around her neck, her red curls moving slightly from the breeze coming through the open window. He took a moment to admire her beauty before going into the bathroom to undress. It was still hot, so he decided to just wear his boxers to bed.

As Ricky walked passed Lucy to hang his tux up in the closet, he kissed her forehead and noticed her mouth turn up into a half smile on one side. "Wonder what she's dreamin' about?" he snickered to himself.

Ricky slid into bed and pulled Lucy to him and this was when he noticed that she was not wearing her customary night gown, in fact, she was completely naked under the sheet. This woke Ricky up instantly. "Oh, Lucy!" Ricky growled as he took her left breast in his hand and began massaging it, forgetting that she was sound asleep... or so he thought.

Immediately Lucy let out a noise that was a combination of laughter at her suprise and a moan ecstasy at her husband's ministrations. Hearing her, Ricky imediately flipped her on her back, the sheet slipping down to her waist. "Lucy! You were awake this whole time!"

Lucy just laughed in response as Ricky claimed her lips in a firey kiss, immediately plunging his tongue into her mouth, causing Lucy to moan.

Hearing her moan just reved his engines more and Ricky swiftly straddled Lucy's hips and began massaging her breasts as if he was kneeding bread dough, causing her to arch her back into him. Lucy briefly wondered if it was possible for her to orgasm just from his attention to her breasts.

Ricky then moved his kisses down to her ear and neck allowing him to enjoy the sound of his wife's moans and screams. She began to squirm under him as he nipped and sucked on her tender flesh. "Te necesito! Ahora!" he growled lustfully.

As much as he loved the feeling of Lucy's breasts in his hands, he didn't want her to bruise or become sore, so he moved down and took a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Ricky, yes!" Lucy screamed whe she felt her husband's hot mouth on her stiffened nipple.

Pleased with her reaction, he trailed his hand down her stomach til he reached the apex of her thighs and Lucy immediately opened for him. Ricky groaned against Lucy's breast when he found her hot center already slick and wet. He immediately slid two fingers into her.

Feeling him insert both fingers at once, Lucy immediately bucked her hips up toward his hand. "Oh Ricky! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as Ricky swiftly made love to her with his fingers.

It wasn't long before Ricky felt Lucy's muscles tense around his fingers so he withdrew them and replaced them with his tongue. This was her undoing, and she was soon in the throws of an intense orgasm, writhing and thrashing on the bed. The sight and sound of Lucy in the midst of such an intense orgasm coupled with the taste of her essence that flooded his mouth was almost caused him to burst as he moved his tongue in and out of her, eager to drink every last drop.

As Lucy finally calmed, Ricky pulled off his boxer shorts, which had become painfully constricting, as he hovered over Lucy's body again, claiming her lips in a kiss, allowing her to taste herself on her. The taste of herself on Ricky's tongue was enough to ignite her fire of passion yet again and she was soon moaning into the kiss.

Sensing a feeling of desperation on his wife, Ricky broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "Whadda ya want?" he whispered in a hushed voice as he cupped her cheek. "Tell me."

Ricky's words further heightened Lucy's senses and she shivered before gasping desperately, "Ricky! Inside me! Now!"

Ricky smiled down at her and whispered, "That's my girl," before kissing her neck softly and quickly sliding himself into her.

Feeling him fill her body made Lucy gasp and she immediately brought her legs around Ricky's waist to encourage the quick pace that he'd already set up. All the energy that had been sucked out of him at the club returned and he groaned as he thrusted into her hard enough to make her body bounce with each thrust.

Due to the intense speed of their movements, their simultaneous climax came quickly and they were soon shaking against each other.

Now drained even more than when he arrived home, Ricky weakly collapsed beside Lucy on the bed, almost too tired to gasp for the oxygen that his body so desperately needed. As they calmed, Lucy turned to him and asked impishly, "So did you like my surprise?"

Still exhausted, Ricky could only laugh weakly as he asked, "Whadda ya think?"

Lucy smiled and replied, "I think... If that's going to be your reaction every time, I'll definitely do that more often."

Ricky pulled her close and the two immediately fell into a deep sated sleep.


End file.
